


kiss away my tears

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, at the very end, mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: baekhyun just gets sad sometimes.





	kiss away my tears

sometimes, the ache is too much. he’s only one person, sometimes baekhyun’s seemingly fragile heart is hurt by the smallest of things. he thinks he could make an ocean, given how many tears he’s shed lately. it’s a lot for a little person like him. 

it’s hard, facing whatever he’s feeling all by himself, but he can’t bring himself to ask for help from someone else. he can’t bear the thought of putting this on someone else’s shoulders. it wouldn’t be fair, really, of him to make himself feel better like that. he has to do it by himself, he thinks. it’s so hard, though, and all of his energy is focused on getting up and functioning like a normal person. he’s quite good at it, or at least that’s what he likes to think.

being with the other members, it’s exhausting in a state like this. he’s supposed to be the energetic one, but he’d rather be asleep. he could go for a nap now... it would be easier to go and curl up in his nice, warm bed. 

so he does. he all but races back to the dorm room, diving beneath the covers before allowing himself to fall apart. he’s been hoarding blankets since winter started, which help make an effective and warm cocoon for him to hide in as he falls apart once again. being alone hurts ever so slightly, but that’s an ache he’s used to and it needs to be this way when he falls apart like this. 

“baekhyun,” how long has chanyeol been there? that’s baekhyun’s first thought. not, hey, my boyfriend came to make sure i’m alright. he’s suddenly worried that chanyeol might judge him, or he’ll leave and tell the others. “baekhyunnie.. sit up, love, talk to me.”

before baekhyun knows it he’s sitting up, finding himself locked in chanyeol’s warm embrace. it’s comforting and nice, so much so that he bursts into tears again. he rests his head against chanyeol’s chest as he cries, gripping onto chanyeol’s shirt tightly. 

“hey..” chanyeol just holds baekhyun closer, rubbing the smaller’s back in an attempt to be soothing. “it’s okay, it’s okay. talk to me, baekhyun. tell me what’s going on..”

”i don’t really know,” he whimpers, clinging to chanyeol. his voice is all weird and watery, he hates that, but it’s what happens when he cries. “i’m just sad.”

it’s like a little dam breaks in him, unleashing another fresh wave of tears. they’re almost never ending. frankly, chanyeol is a bit concerned, but he doesn’t want to get junmyeon involved because baekhyun wouldn’t want it and he doesn’t want to get up now. 

“what’s making you so sad?” he asks gently, vowing that he’ll make baekhyun feel better without getting anyone else involved. 

“i don’t know,” he whimpers again, closing his tired eyes. he wants a nap, a really long nap, because maybe he won’t need to cry when he wakes up. “i don’t know, yeol. i just wanna take a nap.” 

“just.. rest, baby,” chanyeol says softly, pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to baekhyun’s forehead before laying him down and tucking him in. 

“i don’t wanna be alone,” baekhyun cries, holding onto chanyeol’s wrist. “nap with me.. don’t leave.”

so chanyeol lays down with baekhyun, holding the smaller close. for good measure, he kisses away the lingering tears so baekhyun can rest easy. he’ll do his best to make him feel better when he wakes up. it might not be much, but he’ll try his hardest to make sure his baekhyunnie is alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> another low key vent fic  
> ig i like using chanbaek to write out my feelings.  
> and yes, i know i’m always vague with these vent fics and no one can ever tell what the problem is, but that’s because facing and stating your problems is really hard. bear with me, please.  
> shitty rushed ending but i cried a few times and i was just. done.


End file.
